Skippy, Slappy and Victreebel
Major Events * Shadow Joe's Victreebel gets separated from Shadow Joe during the battle with Team Rocket and stay with Skippy and Slappy Squirrel for the time being. * Shadow Joe's Victreebel learns Solar Beam. * Shadow Joe's Victreebel finally earns Slappy Squirrel's respect. Plot Shadow Joe and his friends were walking through a forest, Shadow Joe spotted a basket of fruit in front of them, Shadow Joe went to get the basket, but Twilight Sparkle warm Shadow Joe that it may be a trap and suggest that them such eat the apples from a tree right next to them, but Shadow Joe corrected Twilight that the tree full with apples was the real trap. Shadow Joe used his telekinesis to take one of the apples off the tree and reveal that the apple he took was ready a rock thus reveal there was a hole in front of the tree proving that the basket of fruit was not a trap. Team Rocket then reveal themselves and were furious that Shadow Joe was able to recognise their trap without felling for it, Jessie then send out Arbok to battle and Shadow Joe send out his Victreebel to fight Arbok, Jessie orders Arbok to use Tackle on Shadow Joe's Victreebel which Arbok did and send Shadow Joe's Victreebel fying through the sky much to Shadow Joe's horror. Team Rocket then turn their attentions toward Shadow Joe's Victreebel and went to search for it, Shadow Joe realise that he have to find his Victreebel before Team Rocket does so Shadow Joe and his friends join him to help retain his Victreebel. Meanwhile Shadow Joe's Victreebel landed on the ground and was far away from Shadow Joe and his friends, Victreebel got back up and saw Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner being chase by Ralph, Victreebel wonder where it was and started exploring. Victreebel heard someone coming and hide in a bush to avoid being spotted, Victreebel saw it was Skippy Squirrel coming and went Skippy went pass Victreebel and didn't see Victreebel, Just then, Skippy was caught by three of Slappy Squirrel's enemies who plan to use her nephew as a hostage to led Slappy fell in their trap, Victreebel realise that Skippy was in trouble and went to defeat the three villains and save Skippy therefore foiling their plan to get revenge on Slappy Squirrel. After defeating Slappy's enemies and saving Skippy from them, Skippy recognise Victreebel as one of Shadow Joe's Pokemon, Skippy then hug and thank Victreebel for saving, Victreebel make Skippy realise that it have been separate from Shadow Joe during the battle with Team Rocket and decide to take Victreebel home with him. Unsuccessful finding Shadow Joe, Slappy and Skippy return home with Victreebel, Slappy was furious not having any luck find Shadow Joe meaning that Victreebel will have to stay with them for quite sometime. However, Slappy could'en bear to have Victreebel even longer so she even goes by far letting her angry explode on Victreebel and say "If You Want to Back to Shadow Joe So Badly, WHY DON'T YOU JUST FIND HIM YOURSELF", Sadden by the measure and the way Slappy spoke to it results in Victreebel running away in tears. Skippy was enrage of Slappy's actions and scold her for hurting Victreebel's feelings, Skippy leaves to find Victreebel while Slappy was left alone in shame. After defeating Team Rocket, Victreebel free Skippy and Slappy, Skippy hugs Victreebel for saving him and Slappy. Slappy now feeling genuinely remorseful apologise to Victreebel for upsetting it moments ago and how she treated it through out the years, Victreebel forgives Slappy and she accepts Victreebel to stay with her and Skippy until they give it back to Shadow Joe. List of Shadow Joe's Powers Used * Telekinesis * Flight Gallery Skippy Going By Victreebel0001.JPG Slappy Matched Toward Victreebel0001.JPG Victreebel Crying0001.JPG Slappy Squirrel and Victreebel0001.JPG Category:Character What Category:Character What Episodes Category:Character What Ultimate Hero Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Pokémon